


Kiss of a Witch

by NicoNoble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Healing Cock, Male Character of Color, Multi, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Bondage, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampires, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNoble/pseuds/NicoNoble
Summary: Manon has lived in the woods for over a hundred years. He was exiled there by the local village, long enough ago where no one remembers. Villagers start disappearing and he's blamed for it. A young witch hunter comes to kill him and instead binds him to his will. Since Manon isn't the real threat, they go after the Vampire Adrian, who attempts to steal Manon from the hunter, only to be brought into their screwed up dynamic. At no point do Adrian or Manon have the opportunity to say no when it comes to sex. This is not an equal or healthy relationship.





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains murder fucking. Manon litterally gets killed during sex, resurrects, the sex continues the entire time without pause. Even when everyone involved realizes how much it hurts him he's still threatened with it. Also, in the beginning no part of this relationship is consentual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates from the kink train until I run out of prewritten material! My muse has been cranking out 2 chapters a day for two days and will probably get distracted by Roman gladiator porn or something soon, so enjoy it while you can.

Long ago, if you stepped out of a small village far to the west of here, and climbed to the church roof you would spy in the distance a tower. The tower was a dreary grey spiral breaking up the sky, as tall as four houses stacked atop each other. The tower was the only man-made structure in the woods, built of strong stone and sturdy trees, for the witch. During the day the woods belonged to the villagers. Some even dared venture to the woods and barter with the witch. None ever saw the witch, only the familiar, a talking cat. The cat would take orders for the witch and the when the villagers returned he would accept payment. 

Any who wandered into the woods after dark, however, would die. It didn't seem to much of a stretch to assume that they had trespassed on the witch's land and died. Eventually villagers stopped trading with the witch unless tragedy struck, the death rattle of an infant, the pained cries of a labored wife. The deep end of the woods was off limits. As time wore on they stopped going all together and it was assumed that the witch was dead, for how could someone outlive three generations of hearty farmers and tradesmen? 

They dared enter the woods again. 

 

Manon hasn't aged a day in a hundred years and frankly, the witch doubts he ever will. He twines a wet strand of brown hair around a finger before slicking it back with water and returning to his bath. The hot spring bubbles warmly around him and he sinks into it, enjoying the scent of floral oils and milk. His skin is supple, wet and dewy, and he scrubs with a soft cloth at his abs and chest. He's well built, average height, with a handsome face and long lashes. He's tanner then the villagers, he hails from far away, so far west it might as well be east. His eyes look brown from afar, but up close they resembled a Goldsmith's molten creation. His nose is sharp like the end of a well loved sword, his lips full, and his lotions keep him soft and smooth as a noblewoman who prefers her bath's in milk and virgin's blood. 

He leans back in the water and allows himself to doze. It isn't like water can kill him, after all. The moon shines down, exposing wet, shiny flesh, and if anyone had been around he may have been emberassed of his display. 

 

The man rises out of the hot springs, shakes out his shoulder length hair, and takes a seat on a rock. He dries off before putting his jewelry on, all gold, some with blue-green gemstones. Armbands, wristbands, anklets, a collar, a gold band on his upper left thigh, agonizingly close to a half hard cock. Last he tied up his hair before grabbing a blue robe with green embroidery and pulls it on along with a pair of grey trousers. His bare feet make no noise on the grass. He's the prettiest man Cenric has ever seen, maybe prettier then the fair maidens at the ale houses and inns that warm the young witch hunter's bed. Perhaps this man is not the witch, but instead her imprisoned lover, and he would permit Cenric a night of holding him as thanks for ending his service to the witch. That makes sense. Cenric has yet to meet a male witch. Then again, he's also never fantasized about holding a man as he has women. He shakes his head, blond hair shining in the moonlight, and attempts to clear his mind. There's also binding, if the pretty man is a witch. He'd have to be powerful to live so long, power that can be turned on other witches. Why not bind the murdering witch to him and reap the benefits, most spesifically that tight, taunting ass? 

 

Manon notices the witch hunter later that night while he gathers herbs. His eyes are trained to the night, he sees better by moonlight then he ever has sunlight. Engel warns him, a quiet whispered word from the cat demon sets him on edge. He pretends not to notice, now, even though it's impossible to ignore the boy, he's not a man yet, currently hiding up in the branches. 

Manon is peaceful, as witch's go, but he's killed a handful of witch hunters. They can't kill him, of course, but that doesn't mean holy blades don't hurt. He's ripped out throats, cast death curses, wrung the life out of them with his bare hands. This does not mean he enjoys it. Killing this boy would bring no peace to his eternity. 

He hears the boy hit the ground, scent the air, and he knows he's found out. Magic was a scent, different for every user, but any hunter worth their salt could smell it. 

"No." The boy whispers. What, had he hoped Manon wasn't the witch? Why? They were strangers. He hears the sound of blades exiting sheathes and goes still. 

"I don't want to kill you. Leave." Manon stands, gripping his basket. "This is your only warning, hunter, the same I gave to those who tried before you." 

"Murderer." The boy hisses. 

"I have only ever defended myself." Manon turns to face him. "Attack me and face me, if you must. You won't like the result." 

The boy jerks forward, feints left, goes right. Manon dodges him with ease, years of practice paying off. He's fast, strong, but youthfulness has eclipsed knowledge. He gets excited, moves quickly. He could be a great hunter, protect the innocent, be a good man. 

Manon snaps his fingers and the boy goes still. The spell will hold for a while. "You're strong. You could be great, one day. Here, listen. I have only ever killed when attacked. This forest has more then one predator. If you understand, nod." 

The boy nods. Manon releases the spell and turns away. The boy is upon him a moment later, blade pressed against his neck. He's had his throat slit before. Drowning in blood is painful. Manon holds still. 

"I can slit your throat or I can bind you to me. Your choice." The boy says, all arrogance, and Manon aches to knock some sense into him. He feels something twitch against him. The boy is hard, from the fight most likely. 

"I'm immortal." Manon sighs. "All you'll do is hurt me for a few minutes, maybe knock me out. When I wake up I'll be pissed. I'll find you, I'll kill you. You could be great. Don't throw your life away here." 

The boy appears to think it over for a moment. "Fine, I can't kill you. I'll bind you. Be good, don't struggle."

Manon headbutts him. The boy's nose breaks. The smell of blood is heavy in the air. The boy hisses. Manon turns on him, only to have his throat cut open in the process. 

 

Manon wakes up choking on blood, in pain, and pinned to the ground. Two holy daggers are stuck through his palms. His legs are spread. The boy isn't just on him, he's in him, fucking him with his own blood for lube. He screams, feels his raw throat as it goes from hurt to flames of pain. Every thrust feels like a knife.

The boy grunts above him, pulls Manon's legs over his shoulders, and jerks forward. "Christ, you weren't kidding about passing out. Hasn't even been five minutes. You'll be useful. Just gotta, fuck, break you in." 

"Savior...on a slab..." Manon fights the tears in his eyes and his protesting throat. The boy looks like a wolf with blood in his teeth, grinning down at him. "Should...have killed..."

The boy rolls his eyes. "Tell that to your dick." 

Manon's eyes are drawn to his cock, which appears to be the opposite of disinterested. It's nearly full mast, rubbing between them. "No..."

The boy laughs. "Yes. You're enjoying this. I've wanted to do this since I first saw you, you know? I've had my share of pretty girls but you, fuck, you're fucking beautiful. Nice to know you enjoy it. Part of my clan's binding spell, you gotta exchange fluids. Kiss works but I figured better get it out of my system." 

"You're... _raping_...me...?" Manon takes a shuttering breath. 

"You're a murderer." The boy shrugs, speeding up. "And you like it. Don't go complaining, the way you're twitching you'll come before I do. Shouldn't have given me that fucking show earlier, tease. Don't think you'll be doing that shit now that you're mine. I'm the only one," He smacks one of Manon's asscheeks hard enough that it jerks Manon up and moves his hands against the daggers. He licks a fresh tear off the witch's face. "That gets to see you naked." 

 

Cenric drags them to the hot spring when he's done, when the witch is bound to him and the cat demon has returned to hell, no master to tether it here. The witch is quiet, let's him touch without complaint, appears dead inside. Until Cenric presses his lips to the man's and he's bit. 

The witch can't kill him or cause permanent damage, but he can fight some. Cenric growls, low in his throat. "Want me to get my daggers? Fuck you with those?" 

The witch goes still, let's his mouth be explored. He tastes like chocolate and oranges. 

He flips the witch over, pins him to the rock, and reaches down. The witch is still hard. He smirks in the back of the other man's neck. "Wanna cum, pet?" 

The witch shakes his head. "No." 

Cenric kicks his legs apart. "What's your name, witch?" 

"Manon." The witch grunts, digging his nails into the stone. "Yours?" 

"Earn it." Cenric pulls Manon's cheeks apart, stares at the angry hole leaking pink tinted semen into the water. One day he'll lean forward, make Manon cum on his tongue. Today though, right now, Manon's gonna cum on his dick. He presses the tip of his dick against the inviting hole in front of him. "Loosen up." He smacks that delightfully round, spankable ass again, and Manon jerks forward. 

A hard thrust has him buried to the hilt and gods above, if the slick passage doesn't feel wet and amazing around him. He sets a punishing pace, rapid, hard thrusts the make Manon move against the stone. The witch sobs quietly beneath him. 

"You wanna cum, baby?" Cenric coos, dragging one finger down Manon's back. The witch shivers. "Go ahead I won't make you beg this time."

The witch reaches down and he's spanked again. 

"Ah ah ah, on my dick. Nothing else." 

Manon whines, shaking. "Please, please I can't."

"You can." Cenric punctures his words with deep, slower thrusts. "And you will." 

It only takes a few minutes for the witch to fall apart, gasping and twitching beneath him, cumming into the water with a shuttered sob. A few rough, fast thrusts into that clenching heat has him cumming as well. Cenric pulls out and watches his cum drip out for a moment before shoving it back inside. "If you were a girl you'd be so pregnant right now, Manon." 

"Fuck you." The witch snarls into the rock. 

"Maybe later." He pats an asscheek, grinning like a school boy. 


	2. The Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be introducing our favorite rapey vampire in this chapter. Well, mine anyway. I hate to say Adrian deserves everything he gets and worse, but he's definitely just as shitty a person as Cenric.

Adrian wasn't born in the forest, nor was he brought there against his will. He hadn't been there as long as the witch, Manon, but he has been there long enough to learn how long he can go without feeding. The villagers have started refusing to let their young go into the woods again. He's hungry. So when he sees the boy with Manon, he opts to get closer. And what he sees, well, it brings a lecherous smirk to his face. Never, in all his time, did he expect to see this. 

 

Manon tries, uselessly, to push the boy off of him. He's still sore from their previous encounters. "Haven't you had enough?" He snarls. 

The boy, Cenric, he found out that morning, silences him with a kiss before beginning to undo the ties on his tunic. "But you're so pretty, Manon, how am I supposed to say no?" 

"Who asked you to do it?!" Manon bucks against him. "I certainly didn't!" 

Cenric mouths a nipple, eyes trained on his prey. Manon writhes beneath him, whimpering. 

"Stop, please! Fuck me if you're going to but don't tease me!" Tears spring into the witch's eyes. "Please, Cenric, please!"

Cenric pops off and sighs dramatically. "Poor little murderer, doesn't like being tormented. Mayhaps when we return to your tower I'll string you up from the ceiling and torment you as I please." 

Manon whines. "No, nonono, please-"

Cenric silences him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Or, tonight, when we return you can ride my face and my dick. How's that sound, pet? Cum once on my tongue and then bring us both to climax." 

Manon shivers beneath him. He nods. "Please, hurry, I thought we were looking for what's killing the villagers." 

Cenric sighs. "Yes, I guess we were. Gods, you're just so tempting in those trousers. I can't resist." 

Manon bites back a retort and pushes Cenric up. "I can't exactly get my pants off pinned like this."

Cenric nods, grinning, and fumbles with his own trousers while Manon hikes his down. 

 

"Didn't peg you for, well, getting pegged I suppose Manon." 

Manon looks up from his pack, eyes narrowing at the red eyed vampire coming up behind him. Cenric had gone to find some wild berries to accompany their bread and cheese lunch. At least this means he won't be getting dirt on his knees next time Cenric screws him. He has no idea how he forgot about the other predator in the woods. "I'm bound, bloodsucker. He's a hunter. He got the drop on me. Hopefully he dies young and I can pretend this never happened. Go away, Adrian, or stay and be slaughtered." 

Adrian walks towards him, expression haughty, and he pokes the witch's forehead. "You know, I have some magic of my own. Currently one of my creations is battling your young hunter. Whether or not it wins, it'll be a while before he returns. It's just you and me. Not that I'm big on sloppy seconds, but god Manon, the idea of fucking that boy's cum out of you has me harder then my heart." 

Manon scoots back until he hits a tree, fumbling for his spellstone before realizing the hunter took it. He needs it for the type of big spell it would require for him to beat Adrian. He whimpers when he realizes it's gone. "Adrian, please, don't do this! What have I ever done to you?" 

"You're a witch hunter's toy now, Manon. Wouldn't you rather be mine?" Adrian kneels in front of him, pressing his thumb against the witch's mouth. "I could kill him, fuck you in his blood, keep you locked away in my castle. You'd sustain yourself on my cum. Unlike him, I have no refractory period." 

Manon shivers. "I'd rather be a hunter's personal whore then your slave, Adrian." 

"Never said it was your choice." Adrian reaches out, undoing Manon's belt. The witch doesn't struggle. He knows better. Adrian would just kill him and fuck his corpse until he rose again. Or something equally disgusting. Without his spellstone he's at the vampire's non-existent mercy. "Now be a good boy, Manon, and spread those tanned asscheeks of yours apart so I can get a good look at what I'm working with." 

Manon shuts his eyes but obeys, feeling the half dried cum ooze out of his ass. 

"Fuck, Manon, that's the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen." Adrian practically whimpers, hands flying to the button of his trousers. He's fighting to fit his cock in that tight, wet,  _sloppy_  hole. He grabs Manon's wrist and lifts it to his lips. "How do you taste, witch?" 

"No, please!" Manon sobs when sharp fangs bite into his wrist. "Adrian, please! Stop! It hurts!" 

Adrian simply rolls his hips and keeps drinking. There's a shine to his eyes, mischief perhaps." 

"No, no please! Don't kill me! It hurts every time, please-!" 

Adrian smacks him but doesn't pause. It's obvious what he's doing. He wants to fuck Manon through his death and rebirth. 

 

Manon hurts when he wakes up. Adrian is lying, chained with blessed silver, on the ground with his ass in the air. Cenric is  _fucking_  him of all things and somehow, somehow Manon has no pity for the vampire being broken on the hunter's cock. Adrian howls, it probably hurts, he's bleeding. 

Cenric glances back at him and Manon thinks his heart's about to stop. The young hunter is  _pissed_. "What part of  _mine_  did you not understand Manon?" 

"You took my spellstone, I couldn't stop him!" Manon looks like he's about to cry. "You think I wanted to die again? It hurts! Every time!"

Cenric nods. "True. I'll believe you this time, darling. Adrian here though, he needs some manners fucked into him, wouldn't you say?" 

"He wants to kill you and enslave me." Manon offers a moment later and scoots forward. 

"Maybe I should enslave him then." Cenric fucks him even faster, smacking the vampire's pale ass when he tries to squirm away. 

"I could always give him his soul back." Manon jokes. "Bind his soul to yours. He wouldn't be able to get more then a hundred feet from you without mindnumbing pain. And you'd always be able to find him." 

"Yes, do that." Cenric thrusts forward, burying himself in the vampire, and he cums with a grunt. He tosses the mage his spellstone. 

Manon works his jaw. "Why? You've already emberassed him and punished him. Just kill him." 

"Because, he's pretty and I believe you can never have too many fuckholes. Don't argue with me. You're still my favorite hole." Cenric pulls out. "Do it, now, or I'll punish you. Maybe you wanna die on my dick, again?" 

Manon shivers, gripping the stone tight. "Fine. Let's bring him back to my tower then. I have the spell and supplies there. Teach me to make a joke, Gods above, you both deserve each other." 

 

"Gods curse it Manon, don't do this!" Adrian fights the chains. 

"I'm bound, Adrian." Manon stirs the cauldron. "And why would I help you? You're just as bad, if not worse. Plus, if he spends even half his energy fucking you I spend half as much time on my back. Win-win. Believe it or not, I don't actually enjoy getting fucked as much as you both seem to think I do." Manon runs a hand through his hair, pulling through a few snags, and grabs a potion bottle off the shelf. He sips the pink liquid, downing it when he hears footsteps, and placing it out of sight. 

Cenric plasters himself against the witch's back, arms wrapped around his waist. "Almost done?" 

"Only a few minutes." Manon grumbles. 

Adrian smirks. "What was in the bottle you drank, Manon?" 

Cenric goes still. "Yes, what did you drink?" 

"Fucker tore me. I didn't want to be out of commission next time...you..." Manon can't force the word. "Healing drought with an antisceptic to prevent infection. Immortal I may be, but I heal like a human." 

"Good boy." Cenric pushes the hair away and kisses the side of Manon's neck. "Always thinking ahead."

"Healing droughts are yellow. That was pink." Adrian rolls his eyes. "I know love potions are pink, but what else is pink?" 

"I flavour my potions. Do you know how gross boiled flowers taste? Stop trying to get me in trouble, I'm good enough at that without your help." Manon stirs the cauldron again. "Once he drinks the potion you have twenty minutes for the fluid exchange." 

"Fucking him is part of the spell?" Cenric grins. 

"Well, kissing works best, or exchanging blood, but yeah if you edjaculate inside and, I guess, swallow some of his sperm that would work. Or just kiss while you fuck. Or bite him and drink some of his blood." Manon removes a vial. "Here, um, medicinal lubricant. Less for him and more for you. You're going to chaffe your dick something awful at this rate, and I have a feeling you're a real sadist when your dick hurts."

"Kiss ass!" Adrian accuses from the floor. 

Manon waves him off. "If I still had my demon you'd get it, vampire freak. Don't think I forgot what you did to me." 

"You came! You don't get to complain about orgasms!"

"You came!" Cenric parrots back at him. "You don't get to complain about orgasms!" 

"You hurt me! That doesn't count!" Adrian snarls at him. 

"And you  _killed_  me!" Manon turns on him. "You drained me to fucking death to fuck me through my rebirth! Do you realize how much that  _hurts_? Dying and being brought back? Resurrection is not a painless process! I can't do anything about Cenric doing it other then beg but you, I am not bound to you, you have no right!"

Cenric pulls him away. "It's really that bad?" 

"Worse then either of you could ever imagine." Manon returns to the cauldron. 


	3. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not aware this entire story is crack and not to be taken seriously. It's literally a kinky magical fucked up bad polyamorous trio of fucking idiots screwing in a tower at this point and honestly, plot's already pretty much been dragged out of the stable to be shot and put out of its misery.

 

Manon jerks the vampire's mouth open, scowling at him, and pours the potion down his throat until only part of the vial remains, pointedly ignoring the fluid dripping down his hands and wipes it off on the vampire's pants. He hands the vial to Cenric, who downs it like a shot, before he uses a dagger to cut Adrian's pants off of him. Manon backs away and watches as Cenric threads his fingers through the vampires long black hair and pulls him forward for a kiss. It's long, drawn out, and Manon looks away when he feels his dick twitch. He may hate both of them, but Cenric and Adrian are both attractive, and sometimes his dick forgets that. 

Adrian pants. The vampiric aphrodisiac he'd added to the potion already coming to life. It's easier that way, to get them hot and bothered, he'd read. He knows Cenric is smarter then Adrian, the vampire is a fool after all, but Adrian is stronger. And between the two of them, Cenric appears to be deeper in his thrall, manipulatable through his body. And the young hunter has some morals, hidden deep behind his youthful selfishness. 

Cenric opens the vial of lubricant, slicks up his hardness, and Adrian spreads his legs in invitation. Manon bites his lip and tries to focus on something else. The vampire's red eyes are dialated, his jaw slack with pleasure, and he keens. Cenric works his cock inside with slow, miniscule thrusts. It's not enough. At this rate he'll have Adrian begging soon for  _faster harder deeper_. 

"Strip." Cenric orders, barely half inside. 

Adrian glances at him. "I'm naked you fucking idiot."

Cenric grins and buries himself to the hilt in one thrust which has Adrian clawing for purchase on the floor. "Not you, slut. Manon, strip and prep yourself. My new pet's being good and deserves a reward." 

"Cenric-"

The hunter turns to glare at him. "I want you to ride him. Are you going to defy me, really,  _now_?"

No, of course he's not. Manon nods and hurries to shed his clothes. Cenric is impatient, he knows, and hesitation would come back to bite him later. He slicks up his hand with spit, no time to search for more oil, and tastes herbs, flowers, and spices from the potion. He ignores the taste and hurries to stretch his insides with two fingers, enough to prevent tearing, and when he goes to add a third finger Cenric grunts. "Get over here." 

 

Manon eases down on the hardness, muscles flexing. Cenric leans forward and nips at his lip. "So pretty. Move." 

Manon lifts himself up, relying on his magic more then his upper body strength. The cock inside him is to big, the prep minimal at best, and it stings. His half hard cock deflates, but as usual, his pleasure is more of an afterthought. It's about Cenric. He enjoys this, the power he holds. 

"Hurry the fuck up!" Adrian snarls behind him. "You're so slow!" 

"If you could see his face, you wouldn't say that." Cenric caresses his cheek. "Look at you, trying so hard. Does it hurt?" 

"Stings." Manon admits. "It'll get better though." 

Cenric pushes him backwards and leans down, kissing the head of his limp cock. Then he goes down on him, using his hands to help Manon adjust the angle and slam down on Adrian's cock. The vampire writhes beneath him, assaulted from both ends, and Manon isn't much better. He's whining something that sounds vaguely like the hunter's name, repeatedly, and his brain is turning to a puddle in his skull. 

"Cenric!" He cries, cumming hard down the hunter's throat. He feels the vampire move at the same moment, fangs biting into his wrist and cum filling his ass. Judging by Cenric's panting when he pulls off he came as well. 

Manon comes back to himself, forcibly removes his wrist from the vampire's mouth, and goes to get up. Adrian bucks up into him before he's even got half the vampire's cock out. 

"You disgusting fucking leech, enough!" Manon tries again, only to have Cenric push him back down. 

"You look so cute like that." Cenric kisses him, slow. "Stay there until he goes down. I need a minute." 

 

Manon sinks down in the bath. He'd ended up fucking the vampire unconscious and slipping a little something into Cenric's dinner. Just a couple of drops to make him tired. His sore ass practically melts in the pool of water and he adds potions for healing, regeneration, antisceptic, scent, softening, and elasticity. At the rate things are going his asshole's not going to make it if the two bastards currently sleeping in his bed have anything to say about it. The moon shines down on him. 

Two days and over a hundred years of peace was shattered. Hopefully Cenric would die in the next few years and killing Adrian would only require a new demon or access to his spellstone, and he'd have both when Cenric died. The boy is smart but impatient and who knows, when he's sick of fucking the vampire he might kill him. Or, Manon grins, they might kill each other and save him the trouble. Yes, that would be best. If he can turn them on each other at least one will end up dead and he can return to his life from before. Alone. In the tower. 

Funny enough, he doesn't really fancy being alone in the tower anymore. He frowns. It's been decades since he's spoken to a living person, his demon didn't count. Not that the three of them did much speaking. Orders and fucking. 

 

When he comes back later Cenric is still asleep, pressed against Adrian's back. There's something gnawing at the back of his mind, something he's forgotten, and he starts cleaning up from the ritual. When he picks up the vial from earlier his eyes go wide. "No...it can't...shit..." He grabs the tome from earlier off the shelf and flips through it until he finds the spell. 

_Note: If a witch participates in the spell, exchanging fluids and drinking from the potion, his soul will to be bound to the hunter. Any powers, such as immortality, eternal youth, and non-vampiric telepathy will be transfered to everyone involved._

Manon puts the book back on the shelf and before he knows what he's doing he's pulling a cloak on. He grabs a basket, so he can claim to just be gathering herbs if he's caught in the middle of his meltdown.

 

He makes it to his preferred gathering place before dropping the basket, cocking his fist, and punching the nearest tree. The anger and frustration are enough to push past the barrier between his emotions and his reactions. He should stop, should calm down, should meditate and find a solution but fuck, solutions are hard. Life's fucking hard. He wants to go home for the first time in years, but his family is dead, and he doesn't even remember his home country. He remembers vague images, his brothers, his father, his mother. Remembers the villagers turning on him. Exile to the forest. The building of his tower. The visits, first from his entire family, then later just his brothers, until one by one they were all dead and he was alone. 

Immortality is a curse. 

 

Cenric arrives later, when he's arguing with a woodland fairy over the best recipe for a bit werewolf cure. The little green and brown girl takes one look at Cenric and flees, grumbling angrily about mortals by  _her_  home. 

"Breakfast." Cenric holds out his hand. "Make me breakfast, please." 

Manon blinks at him. "Do you not know how to gather eggs and cook them? Savior, it's simple even without magic. Or, just fruit and toast?"

"Women's work." Cenric grumbles. 

"I'm not a woman, Cenric."

The hunter bends down and pulls at his tunic to display his pecks. "You've got quite the rack either way." 

Manon snarls. "Just for that, you can have buttered toast instead of my special honeyed cream." 

"Aw, but honey, I love your cream." Cenric pats his cheek. "Adrian's complaining." 

"Let me guess, like a woman?" 

Cenric grins. "Correct, pet."

 

Cenric drags the vampire out to bathe while Manon makes breakfast. The witch has a sweet tooth, hence why he actually did bother with the honeyed cream. Freshly toasted bread, fried eggs, and thick slices of ham are waiting when Cenric returns. Adrian's limping more then he was when he left. 

Manon thinks that at least it's the vampire getting rode hard and put away wet, not him. He's never been all that interested in sex, with men or women. His father said that would change when he got older, when like his brothers the local girls would bat their eyes at him, but he never found the idea of flirting and fucking enjoyable. Yes, when he got to cum it was good, but the rest of the time it was a lot of work for very little pay out. 

"Hey, Adrian, do you eat like people food?" 

Adrian nips Cenric's lip in reply, licking a bead of blood off. "I can eat it. I'd rather eat you though." 

"Vampires can survive off any life essence. If you keep fucking him he doesn't need blood. Doesn't matter which hole." Manon comments, setting a plate in front of Cenric. 

Adrian blinks. "I didn't know that." 

"See, you don't have to kill people fangface. I'll just fuck you. Maybe if Manon's good I'll let him give you a ride." 

Manon rolls his eyes. "No thanks." 

"What, to good for my ass?" Adrian growls. "Wait, I don't want you to fuck me why am I angry-"

"Receiving's not bad, I guess, but I've tried giving before. Elves, demons, the humanoid ones. I don't like it. To much work, not enough pay out." Manon takes a bite of his bread. "I'd rather get fucked." 

"Slut." Adrian grins. 

"Never said I wanted to get fucked." Manon snaps his fingers, a glass of ale appearing in his hand. He likes the warm, apple tone of Avalon ale.  

"You're a pillow princess." Cenric says after a moment, laughing. "You, stocky, muscular brute, are an honest to the gods pillow princess. The only time you've actually cum  _and_ been happy was when I was drilling you and no one killed you. Riding and blowing and that shit pisses you off. You wanna be dominated." 

Manon blinks, flushing a moment later. "So what? Never said you were a bad lay." 

"Don't worry, I'll fuck you how you like later." He jerks his thumb towards Adrian. "This one's temporarily sucked me dry." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unaware Manon may be an airhead but he's also not really a good person. He has no remorse for the hunters he's killed, part of that may be the loneliness and depression, but he's under no circumstances a good person. Bad things have a tendency to happen to him, his fault or not, and he certainly doesn't deserve to be raped repeatedly or bound to a teenage witch hunter.


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no idea where the fuck this is going, I think I might summon a demon and resurect plot at some point, maybe have some rapey dungeon fucking, who knows, this story literally writes itself at midnight when I'm trying to work on the chapters for Stolen Innocence. Fuck me and my muse sideways.

The truth is a difficult thing to understand. Cenric is young, he lies to avoid trouble, for sex, for information, but none of it with a bad thought. He genuinely believes he's right, that he's a god's chosen hero, and like the heroes who came before him people should bend to his will. Adrian doesn't bother with lies. He's to hot tempered and stupid for them, but that doesn't mean he's telling the truth. No, he doesn't really lie, but the truth is different. He tells not lies and half truths interspersed with truth. And Manon, well, Manon doesn't lie. He lied once as a boy and when he was caught he'd had to go pick up a switch and receive his first and last switching. He knows better, now, and always. But that doesn't mean he won't omit the truth, he's not stupid, he learned as a boy that sometimes omitting the truth is better then telling it, but outright lying is wrong. These three, equally foolish in their own ways, all want the truth. Or, at least, they think they do.

 

Manon isn't a bad liar, persay, he just has no experience and after his third breakdown of the day someone finally witnesses him, apparently trying to drown himself, when really he's just hoping the cold water might wake him from this horrible nightmare. Then Cenric and Adrian drag him into bed to force the issue out of him, which essentially ends up with Cenric spreading his legs, balls deep in him, and telling him that if he doesn't tell them everything he's going to get split in half on two sizable cocks. 

"I'll tell! I'll tell! Please no please-"

Cenric smirks. "Do it, then. Now." 

"I fucked up the ritual okay! Now I'm bound up in it to which means we're all Immortal and I'm so fucking pissed at myself-"

"That was an option?" Cenric pauses in his rolling thrusts. "Like, you knew that was an option and didn't volunteer that information." 

"Now I'm stuck with both of you forever!" He wails. "I was hoping you'd kill each other off in a decade or two! Savior's sake! I hate people!" 

Cenric growls, spreads his legs farther, and nods at Adrian. "Best punishment for him plotting, right Adrian?"

"You  _said_  --" Manon whines, trying to shut his legs. "Please, it's gonna hurt so bad I can't do it--" 

Adrian pauses. "Oh, gods, I really can't be mad at that face. C'mon, look at that face, he's crying."

Cenric pulls him back and stares at him. "That is a beautiful expression, Manon, but if you can cry your way out of everything then what's to stop you from doing it again?" 

"But there's no point in plotting! It won't work! Forever is forever with magic!" He wails. "Please, I don't care what else, just don't do that-" He sees the dagger in Cenric's free hand. "Or that, please, never again  _please_ -" 

"Pick one. Die or take two." 

Manon sobs outright then. "God, two, two I'll take two please don't kill me!" 

Adrian presses in with a curse. "Fuck, fuck you're tight." 

"Because a human asshole wasn't made to accommodate one dick, let alone two." Manon snarls, keening at a deep thrust. "Fuck, I'm gonna need to brew more healing draughts, fuck!" 

"Shut up." Cenric bites his ear and drops the dagger. "You got what you wanted, the knife is down. And don't think this will be enough for me to forget you're plotting. You really can't just behave, can you?" 

"I wasn't gonna  _do_  anything!" Manon cries. "I know Adrian, he's a fucking fool, I was counting on your youthfulness and his foolishness to make you fight is all. I didn't think I  _needed_  to." 

Adrian makes a particularly rough thrust. "A fool, am I? At least I'm not an airhead." 

"Airhead?" Manon stares at him. "How am I an airhead?" 

"Oh, maybe the eyelash batting and the lip biting, and oh gods the trousers that show off your fucking ass. You don't realize how attractive you are. If I'd know you were such a fuck, a what'd you call it?" 

"Pillow princess." Cenric supplies with a grunt. 

"That, yeah, I'd have fucked you stupid fifty years ago." 

Manon blinks at him. "But, I'm a man."

"A man with two cocks buried in your ass, an erection, and more cleavage then your average girl." Cenric leans forward and tweaks Manon's nipple, swallowing the man's gasp a moment later. "You're definitely an airhead. But that's alright, you're fine just the way you are, faulty plots and all." 

"So..." Manon pulls away. "If I'm an airhead and Adrian is a fool, what does that make you?" 

"The master to an ornery, stupid puppy and a lazy cat."

 

Adrian is flipping through Manon's spell books when he finds it. It's quite the spell. It reverts a person a certain number of years, depending on the caster's will. He could use it on Cenric, make him fifteen and stupid and break him on his dick. For some reason, maybe the bond, that doesn't sound satisfactory. He has an idea. He presents it to Cenric, who agrees, and it takes three days of Manon whining his way through sex to brew it. Adrian slips it into Manon's food while Cenric fucks him into the floor. 

 

In the morning Cenric wakes up to a tan teenage boy, not yet having reached his final growth spurt, but still muscular and tallish, pressed against his chest. Adrian's arm is thrown over his shoulder, one of the vampire's legs crossed over his ankle, and the boy is squished between them. The boy screams and Adrian wakes up enough to press his hand against the boy's mouth. 

The boy stops screaming and Adrian releases him. 

"M...y...brothers 'ill be here soon..." The boy says. "If you leave I won't-"

Cenric flips him into his back and pins him. "Shut up. I have a few questions and then, if you're a good boy and answer them, I'll reward you. If not," His expression turns feral. "I'll let Adrian drain you to death while I fuck you. You haven't resurrected on a dick yet, have you?" 

The boy shivers. "Please, I'm a man I can't-"

"You're a  _boy_. You won't be a man for a while yet. Now...is Manon your real name?" 

The boy blinks. "Yes. Ma said she was told she couldn't have any children after my brothers so she made a deal with a witch. I was her wished for child. The witch named me and was to take me on as a student, but she died." He trembles when Cenric reaches out, palm pressed against his chest. "Please, sir, whatever I did I'm sorry-"

Cenric slaps him and he looks like he's about to cry. "Answers only." 

"Now, let's get to it. We don't have all day."

 

The boy sobs while Cenric works him open. His ass is red and sore from being spanked earlier for trying to run away. He's cute, true, but he's not the beauty he will be later, not yet. He's stopped begging as well, just lies there, takes it, like a good boy. He gives in quicker then he did as an adult, but he's also a teenage boy who hasn't killed yet. He's innocent and lonely and having an older boy hurt him leaves him so surprised and scared he hardly reacts except to cry. He was already a man when Adrian met him. He'd never seen this young, bent but not broken, innocent version of his neighbor. 

"What happens?" The boy asks. "What happens when you're done with me?"

Cenric pauses, yanks his slick fingers out, and palms his erection. "Well, nothing really. I'll fuck you until I'm tired or the spell wears off. If I'm done before the spell, Adrian gets his turn."

"Spell?" The boy bites his lip. 

"You're not really, what sixteen, seventeen? You're over a hundred. Adrian found a spell to temporarily return your mind and body to an age before you'd killed anyone. I wanted a shot at your real innocence." 

"Killed?" The boy whines. "Nononononono! I'm not allowed, killing's bad, I wouldn't! You're lying!" 

"Twice a virgin." Cenric presses forward. "Twice  _mine_. And such pretty tears this time. Getting real tears out of you is usually a bitch." 

The boy sniffles, trying and failing to jerk away and escape. "Hurts!  _Please_!" 

Adrian gags him with his cock a moment later and the only sounds permitted through the mouthful of dick are moans, groans, whines, and whimpers. 

 

Adrian pulls out, they'd switched when the sun was still high in the sky, and smacks the taunt ass in front of him. The boy groans, barely conscious, covered in and leaking cum from every hole. He's positively gapping and sloppy when Adrian spreads his cheeks apart and the vampire can't help but bend down and press him tongue inside. 

The boy struggles weakly while Cenric, exhausted but still wanting to be involved, leans over and tweaks a nipple. The boy cums dry on Adrian's tongue with an awful sounding scream. 

 

Manon wakes up sore, filthy, and sandwiched between the pale vampire and the boyish hunter, the hunter's half hard cock between his asscheeks and Adrian's pressed against his abs. He reaches up and snaps his fingers, popping the top on a healing drought that suddenly appeared in his grip, and downing it. He doesn't remember all the cum and lube when he fell asleep but decides to ignore it. After all, it isn't like the idiot currently grinding against his abs in his sleep could have drugged him or something. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cenric and Adrian discover the joys of lube and Manon demonstrates just how much of a fucking airhead he is. Hope ya'll are happy. Suggestions would be appreciated, my muse is bored.


	5. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apparently I've discovered plot and it's starting to push sex out. This is supposed to be porn and I hope it gets back to that soon, because plot is for my other works, this is supposed to be poly slut trio fucks themselves silly.

Cenric returns from a quick trip to the village to find Adrian pinning Manon to the dining room table, trying to get the witch to spread his legs and failing miserably. 

"Damn it Manon, we're both hard, you already admitted you like it up the ass. Spread your fucking legs." Adrian groans. 

"I told you. Kneel and beg and I'll think about it." Manon rolls his eyes. "Cenric." 

"Stop teasing him Manon." Cenric drops his bag on the table beside Manon's head. 

"I'm not teasing. He pissed me off. He can humiliate himself a little." Manon knees Adrian in the crotch and the vampire hits the floor. Manon hikes his pants up, blatantly ignoring his own erection. "Oh, it's not that bad you stupid fuck." 

"What crawled up your tight ass?" Cenric grabs a roll off the table and bites into it. 

"I found the spell asshole." Manon grinds his teeth. "What, traumatizing one version of me wasn't enough? Savior on a slab." He does the snaps on his tunic. "So, are the villagers going to start trading with me again or is my only form of income still out of the question?"

"Bigger problem. Werewolf." 

"Therewolf." Adrian winces, rubbing his crotch. 

"Bit or born?" Manon moves for the bookcase. 

"How the fuck would I know? I haven't seen him. I'm a witch hunter." 

Manon grabs a book off the shelf. "Well, not knowing means the number of kill methods takes a nose dive and we don't know if he's sentient enough to be reasoned with." 

"Or fucked." Adrian pushes himself up using the bed. "Knowing Cenric, anyway." 

"I have enough trouble dealing with you two. I wouldn't keep a werewolf anyway. I already have a dog." He tweaks Adrian's nose. "Plus, dealing with a monthly transformation would be a pain." 

Manon skims the page, ignoring the human and the vampire. "Hmmm...a little holly...vervain...oh, wrong creature. Now, where do I keep that holy water?" He checks the vials, pops the top on a blue tinged clear bottle, sniffs it, crinkles his nose, and puts it back. He repeats the process six or seven times before smiling and setting this vial on the table. "Hmm, there we go. Wolvesbane...wolvesbane...where did I see..." He snaps his fingers and a container of powder appears in his hand. He sets that beside the vial. "Now I just need some molten silver, a knife, an etching blade, and blood of the damned." 

Adrian glares at him. "I'm not giving you blood without something in return." 

"Fine, I'll just make a werewolf aphrodisiac, douse you in it, and toss you outside. I can use the blood from your coupling in the potion to spell the blade." Manon smirks. "Just need a little Essence of Amor..."

Adrian grabs a knife off the counter and slit his wrist open, dripping blood into the cauldron Manon offers. "You're an asshole, you know that right?" 

"You'd know." Manon takes the cauldron back to the table. "Now, what knife do I have that I don't mind losing and can stand up to werewolf hide. Ah. Yes, the Blade of Balden..." A snap brings a curved dagger to his hands and he sets it beside the cauldron. "Cenric, you two should probably head outside. I've never used this blade in a spell before and I'm not sure it won't...you know...do something weird." 

Cenric nods and grabs the vampire's collar. "I know what we can do."

 

Adrian assumes Cenric means sex. Who wouldn't? The young hunter has fucked him against every surface within a few minutes walk of the tower. Instead, Cenric is attempting to vault the fence behind the tower. 

"I can fly, you know." Adrian says after ten minutes, bored, checking his nails. 

Cenric growls at him. "You couldn't have said something two concussions and a broken finger ago?" 

Adrian trots over, grabs Cenric's finger, and twists it. It pops back into place. "Not broken, just tweaked. And you don't have a concussion. C'mon." 

 

Manon's garden appears to run on magic and no actual labor. Cenric snorts at the lack of vegetables, save for corn for the chickens and carrots because Manon had the palette of a five year old when it came to food. Sweet fruits, grains, and potatoes met his inspection. A cow mooed from the pasture, a calf butting at her, and he finally caught sight of Manon's chicken coop. The occasional cluck, but no annoying rooster, could be heard. 

A blood red fruit, shaped like an orange, is between the vampire's lips. He offers Cenric an oversized lemon. 

"You want me to eat a fucking lemon?" Cenric stares at him, confused. 

Adrian snaps his fingers, a glass appearing in said hand, and cuts the lemonlike fruit open with a finger. He squeezes, juice filling half the glass. He approaches the well, raises a bucket, and pours a couple of ladlefuls of water into the glass before handing it to Cenric. 

"Lemonade, fuckface." 

 

Manon enters the garden, leans against the fence, and watches Cenric drill Adrian from behind while drinking a glass of lemonade. He snorts and walks over, circling in front of them. Cenric raises an eyebrow at him. 

Adrian pants and moans into the grass, pausing mid moan, mouth open, when Manon pressed him up and crawls under him. 

Manon kisses the head of his dick and Adrian makes a noise like he's been stabbed. Manon swallows him down a moment later and vampire let's loose a litany of curses. Cenric downs the rest of his lemonade, and leans forward. He whispers something in Adrian's ear and the dark haired man nods before leaning forward, yanking Manon's pants down to his ankles, and licking a stripe across Manon's asshole. Manon grunts beneath him. 

"Payback's a bitch." Adrian grins into Manon's ass before manuevering it so he can reach, thrusting his tongue past Manon's rim. 

Manon cums against his chest in less then ninety seconds. It takes a little longer for Adrian and Cenric to join him. 

 

Manon reaches into his pants pocket and tosses Cenric the Blade of Balden before pulling them up, or attempting to. Adrian leans against him, exhausted, glances back, and cracks a hand against the witch's ass. "Fucking you later." Adrian promises. 

"We'll see." Manon pushes him into a tomato plant and does up his tunic. 

Cenric snorts. "C'mon, girls, you're both pretty."

"I need copious amounts of alcohol to function around both of you." Manon lifts up his wrist, reaching for a hair tie, before realizing he doesn't have one. "What the fuck?" 

"I like your hair down." Adrian lays, untangling himself from the tomato plant. 

"Me too." Cenric tests the blade against his thumb. It cuts with ease. "Good, sharp blade. Who's Balden?" 

"Isn't he that demi god that tried to bring you into his harem?" Adrian dusts himself off. 

"His inner circle, not his harem." Cenric rolls his eyes. "Though, looking back, he probably did want to fuck me. He gave me that hungry look a lot. Whatever, I refused, he attacked, I killed him. That's the blade he chose in our trial by combat."

Cenric stares at the blade. A dead man had wielded it in the hopes of bedding the powerful witch now bound to Cenric. It's a bittersweet feeling. He won, but a powerful man died. 

 

Cenric leads them through the woods, past animal markings, until they reach the lake. Fish swim by and Manon thinks that they seem peaceful. He's not paying attention, it's Manon, he never actually pays attention to important things. Adrian spots the fresh kill, a bloody half eaten buck. 

"He's gotta be full." Adrian glances around. "Which means all that's left is fucking. And we're the only non-animals in the entire forest which means...he'll come to us." 

Manon sits down by the water, a twinkling catching his eye. "Fair fey," He whispers. "Have you seen the divided man?" 

Giggling can be heard from the water. A creature small enough to be a child with no discernable gender appears, a head of moss green hair and large blue eyes meeting his inspection. The child claps. "A riddle or a fiddle, mister! A riddle or a fiddle!"

"Riddle, my violin is...unsavory." Manon leans forward. 

"Where does the corpse of a godborn lie after a pretty mage left him to writhe?" The child asks, a smile revealing sharklike teeth. "The wolf awaits, or maybe not. Oh, I don't know, you might just have to show the mage of the water the love of a martyr!"

Manon recoils. "Llyr sent you." 

"He's coming, little mage!" The creature claps, laughing merrily at the frightened and angry expression on his face. "He's angry! You'd best gather your best defences before the son of Marinus comes! Or you won't even offer half a fight!" The creature dives back in the water.


	6. The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Llyr and Ellis are introduced and honestly, fucking werewolf bottoming out of love is my new jam. Like, he's so wrapped around Llyr's fingers it's adorable poor baby.

Manon grinds his teeth, flipping through the pages of a slim black book. It's filled with dates. He's currently on page 43. 

_Summer, my 40th year, I buried a hunter from far north in a shallow grave by an oak tree, approximately 764 paces northeast from my tower._

As yet, nothing about Balden. He hates going over the burial grounds of those he's killed. Each one gets barely a line. Cenric would have joined them that day if Manon hadn't thought youthful arrogance worth mercy. At least the hunter, even if he's still a sex crazy fool, has calmed down some. He hasn't died since before the ritual, even if the threat is still there. 

 

It's long passed dark when he abandons the book. It doesn't seem like he wrote it down, which is frustrating as hell, and he wrote down nearly every other burial. That only leaves one option. 

Cenric is snoozing on the window seat, but he's not who Manon's looking for. Adrian's reading, for the moment. He won't be soon enough. 

Manon drops to his knees in front of the vampire and unbuttons his trousers. Adrian watches him, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I have a question and I know you won't answer it for free, so I'm paying ahead of time. Clear?" 

Adrian nods and spreads his legs for easier access. "Is it a question or a favor?"

"Question."

"Blow job is fine then." Adrian smirks down at him. 

Manon nips his thigh in reply and Adrian threads his fingers through the witch's hair, guiding him forward. Manon avoids his dick entirely, kissing just above it, before slurping on two fingers. He yanks them out and swallows Adrian halfway down a moment later. Adrian gets distracted and forgets about the fingers. He remembers them when Manon working one inside him and then two, feeling around, until Adrian chokes on his own spit. He aims for that spot, humming a spelltune around the vampire's dick, not that Adrian would recognize the song of truth if it bit him in the ass and carved it's name in there. Adrian pulls him forward so every inch of his cock has disappeared past Manon's lips when he cums. 

Manon chokes when Adrian pulls off before coughing up cum onto the floor. 

"Well, lick it up." Adrian grins and leans back on the bed. 

Manon will get his revenge. 

 

"Oh, yeah, you fought Balden by the Fey Grove, remember? You buried him there." Adrian pins him to the bed, cock already buried in the witch, mouthing one nipple and tweaking the other. Manon's a mess of hickies. Usually no one can be bothered with them, but apparently he's not done paying for a faulty memory. He hates slow. Adrian's a gods damned tease when he wants to be. The slow roll of his hips is driving Manon insane.

"That's Llyr's territory now." Manon snarls. "I can't just go there! It would be all out war! He's the strongest water witch ever! I'm barely a passable immortal. Fucking Fate and her gods cursed humor!" 

Adrian nods, humming thoughtfully. "And Llyr wants to fuck you, so there's that." 

"He wants to rip my still beating heart out of my chest, eat it, and become immortal."

"And he can't fuck you first?" Adrian rolls his eyes. 

"Obviously not if you murder me with this slow crap." Manon snaps. "Seriously, I'm going soft."

"No, you're not." Adrian rubs his abs against Manon's dick to demonstrate. "Rock hard and leaking, like a slut." 

"I hope Cenric fucks you dry tomorrow." Manon says, voice bland. "I hope it hurts. I hope he refuses to let you cum. I hope you beg." 

Adrian gasps, faux surprise on his face. "Just for that, you're gonna ride me after this round." 

"Fuck you." 

 

Cenric wakes up to an odd sight, Manon actively engaged in sex, muscles taunt while he rides Adrian's face, crying. The vampire is holding him up, tongue pressed as deep as it can go, and Manon lets out a shuttering moan. 

"Haven't I paid enough?" He cries, and a hand reaches up to tweak one of his nipples. "Damn it Adrian! Enough! I can't cum anymore! You can't even cum anymore! Stop!"

Cenric approaches the bed, already hard. "Let him go Adrian." 

Adrian pauses, removing his tongue, and glances at Cenric. "Please tell me you're going to fuck him." 

"Until my dick falls off." Cenric grins. 

Manon groans. "I can't! No more!"

Cenric doesn't care. 

 

Manon forces down the strongest healing draught he can brew in the hopes of being able to walk the next morning. However, his efforts are thwarted when he wakes up not long after dawn to Cenric fucking Adrian and the vampire thrusting slick fingers into Manon's still sore, puffy asshole. 

"I'm gonna kill you." Manon snarls. "Immortality be fucking damned, I'll drink your fucking blood, fucking kill you when you're on my dick you fucking bastard-"

Adrian rolls his eyes and flashes his fangs before rubbing one against Manon's cockhead and effectively silencing him. "Beg me to fuck you. Spread those pretty, ugh-" He chokes on a grunt. Cenric doesn't like being ignored. "Tan asscheeks and beg for it." 

Manon sighs, pinches his nose between his thumb and forefinger, and glances away. "Seriously, you're such an ass." 

"I will bite your dick off." Adrian shrugs. "You don't need it, do you?"

Manon stares at him, mouth hanging open. "Yeah, I kinda do. I still have to piss, fucker." 

Cenric reaches over and flicks his nose, still fucking into Adrian. "Just do it. Then you can fuck and kill him for all I care." 

 

Llyr stares at the brunette on top of him, the strong calves struggling to lift the man up. Ellis, his strong and silent pet, hot yellow eyes wet with tears. 

He smacks both hands against the werewolve's tan asscheeks and grins at the keen he receives. 

Ellis whimpers, trying and failing to speed up. His fat cock is weeping on the Warlock's stomach, leaving drooling pools of precum in the lines of his abs. 

"You love my dick." Llyr chuckles, thrusting up into that tight heat. Ellis is bleeding, a bit, but the were is always to far gone in need to bother preparing himself, and Llyr gets off even more making him cum inspite of the pain and to an extent because of it. "Don't you, puppy? Wanna cum, pet?" 

Ellis nods, trembling with need. 

"Alright, but you have to keep going if you cum. I don't care how sensitive you are. You stop and I've got a special punishment in mind and trust me, you won't like it. After I pin you and take my pleasure, of course." 

Ellis continues to ride him, fingers digging into the Warlock's thighs hard enough to leave bruises. 

He cums with a cry, leaving a puddle of semen on Llyr's abs that drips down to the floor. He doesn't pause, still pulling himself up and down, whimpering and keening with every thrust against his prostate, all out sobbing in moments. 

Llyr watches him. He wants to punish the wolf, wants him to fail, and plans on holding out as long as he can towards that goal. 

Until those bright, glowing eyes meet his own and he's suddenly cumming harder then he ever though possible, deep in the guts of this beast who cannot speak. 

He blacks put for a moment and when he comes to Ellis is licking the semen off of him, purring contently, low in his throat. 

Ellis humps against his leg. The wolf wants his turn as well. Llyr's not interested. 

"When we catch Manon you can have a turn with him." Llyr pats the Wolf's head, pointedly ignoring the growl. 

Ellis, handsome man with brown hair and now human blue eyes who never speaks, just scowls at him. 

 

Ellis, for all intents and purposes, hates being in love with his Warlock demigod master. It bites him repeatedly. He doesn't care if you only gets to fuck his master once, he's going to mate the son of a bitch, even if it means spending the rest of his life on his back, because he loves Llyr. And maybe after a year of their weird, punishment alternating to aftercare filled fucking, he's turned into somewhat of a masochist. But Llyr wants the witch, Manon, and Ellis sees the appeal of the airheaded cockslut, but he's a wolf. He doesn't want to share. But it would make Llyr so happy, maybe happy enough to let his guard down, and then Ellis could mate him. 

Ellis waits for the vampire and the hunter to go looking for him to strike.


	7. The Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I've decided polyamorous trio is not enough, not only do I have to bring rape back into it but I also have to make Alpha werewolf vers a total bitch for Llyr. I'm contemplating having Cenric fuck Llyr, to show him what being a fucking dick gets you, but I may have a better idea.

Ellis stares down at the sleeping witch, taking in every feature. He knows most of Llyr's obsession with the witch is because of his curse. A curse Llyr wishes he had. An Immortal demigod. Some of it, however, is his need to subjucate and own something bigger and stronger then him. Hence how Ellis became bound to his service. A blacksmith's son turned werewolf. 

Manon snores softly, face as open as a field, and Ellis grabs his jaw, applying just enough pressure to force the witch's mouth open. He dumps the contents of a vial into that slick, wet mouth, and ignores the stirring in his pants. He doesn't have time to pleasure himself between those supple, pink lips. He removes his hand and Manon closes his mouth, swallowing unconsciously. 

 

Manon wakes up somewhere decidedly colder then his tower. The hard floor beneath him is made of the same stone as the walls and the cold cuffs on his arms completely seal his magic. They're clipped to a chain, attached to the wall. 

A brown haired man enters the cell, Llyr at his heels. Llyr takes a seat on a plush looking chair, likely brought for this exact purpose. 

Before Manon can demand any answers the brown haired man drops his pants, fat cock half hard and leaking, and Manon backs himself against the wall. Adrian and Cenric aren't lacking, persay, but he's never seen a dick that big and he hopes to God he never does again. He knows his body's limits and this is to much. 

"Please, Llyr, just kill me don't-"

"Don't what?" Llyr laughs. It's a cold, heartless sound. "You're dirty now, Manon. You let that hunter take what was mine." 

"Yours?" Manon glances from the man's cock to Llyr, confused. "I thought you wanted to kill me. You said you wanted to eat my heart." 

Llyr snorts. "Did you give him the potion like I asked, Ellis?"

The man nods. 

"Good. If he wants to be a whore he might as well be a good one." Llyr snaps his fingers. "Get to it, wolf boy, unless you'd rather he fuck you." 

Ellis rolls his eyes, kneeling down in front of Manon. He grabs the witch's legs and spreads them. Frightened, teary eyes follow his every move. "Please." He whines. 

That sound goes straight to his dick. Ellis kisses him, nice and slow, lapping at his tears a moment later. He looks so innocent. This is what Llyr wanted. Ellis wonders how much of this is the potion. 

He stands, pressing his cock against the witch's mouth. 

"Open up, Manon. That's the only lube he's giving you, what you manage to get on his dick." 

"It won't fit." Manon whimpers. "I've only given a couple. None this big I can't-"

Ellis grabs his face and pushes inside, grunting when teeth accidently touch his length. Manon's crying again, snot slipping down his face, and Ellis has hardly done anything but the witch looks wrecked. 

"You know what potion he gave you, Manon? Of course not. No obvious symptoms. Remember Balden? The curse? He had a special potion made for you, when he thought he would win. He always did think you were a whore. He entrusted it to me. He called it the Eternal Virgin." 

Manon chokes on Ellis's dick and tries to pull away, only to have thick fingers fist in his hair and pull. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ellis hasn't gotten to be in charge in a long time."

The wolf growls, yanking Manon forward until his balls are resting on the witch's face. Manon squirms, beating on his thighs, struggling for air that he will not receive. The struggles stop. Ellis pulls out, glancing down at the absolutely wrecked face beneath him, before getting back down between Manon's legs. They fall apart easily and Manon looks away, shaking, crying quietly. 

Ellis looks at Llyr, licks his lips, and glances pointedly at the tight pucker offered between strong, tan legs. 

"Fine, you stupid dog. You and your licking." 

Ellis pulls Manon forward and rests the witch's legs on his shoulders, nosing between ample cheeks, and licks a stripe across Manon's asshole. Manon sobs, loudly, and Ellis thrusts his tongue inside. He uses it much like he plans on using his cock later, gets Manon nice and loose, even adds his thumbs later to help prod and stretch the muscle. 

 

Ellis pulls off, tweaks one of Manon's perky nipples, rock hard in the cold dungeon air, and shifts both of them until he has one of Manon's legs pinned beneath him and the other over his shoulder. He presses the head against the slick, pulsing hole, and presses in slowly. Manon squeals, clawing at the stone floor for purchase and finds none. 

It's tight. Not virgin tight, but tight, which tells him whatever Llyr had him give Manon wasn't actually a potion that would return his virginity. He also remembers losing his own virginity to Llyr and knows that it's more a kink for him then anything else. No, what he gave Manon was likely some kind of aphrodisiac, which doesn't seem likely, or something to adjust his perception of reality, which seems more likely. 

His balls smack against the tan witch's ass. Manon tries to jerk away and Ellis leans down, biting harshly on a pebbled nipple. Manon whimpers. 

"To much." He croaks, his throat sounds absolutely awful. "To deep. Please, I've had enough, please!" 

Llyr laughs, warmer this time, and watches them from his chair. "Poor little Manon, getting raped again. I wonder if your hunter would still want you if he saw this? Even Adrian, gods bless his perverted soul, would probably rather die then a fuck a hole used by a fat werewolf cock. Sloppy seconds is no fun if the hole is loose." 

"Good!" Manon snarls at him. "I'm sick of everyone ignoring me when I saw no! Cenric, please don't kill me when you're fucking me, it hurts! Adrian, please stop, I can't cum anymore, it hurts! Llyr, please don't have your fucking pet werewolf rape me, his cock is to fucking big-"

While the witch was busy complaining, Ellis had pulled almost entirely out and thrust back in. He thrusts hard and deep, but slow. He has all the time in the world to make the man beneath him suffer. He's jealous, a bit anyway, of Llyr's reaction to Manon. He knows a hundred years of obsession likely gets addictive, but Llyr is his, and he won't be sharing him with this tan little mageling who can't keep his legs closed.

Manon glances at him and he feels a little guilty, for a moment. Before Llyr he never would have done something like this. He glances at the witch's cock, hard and leaking on his chest. It won't be long for either of them and the hunter has likely noticed his absence by now. 

"Cum, whore." Llyr orders and Manon cums with a sputtering wail, Ellis not long after. 

 

Sometimes, when he goes to sleep, he remembers things. Ellis remembers his sister, Ella, with her brown pigtails and the red dress she wore every day. His mother humming in the kitchen, skinning a rabbit. The smell of molten metal and sweat from the forge, his father bent over the bellows. 

He remembers meeting Llyr in the woods, late one night, after his first shift. Llyr had offered to return him to his human body if he agreed to serve him. Scared, Ellis had agreed. 

 

The dungeon was cold. Llyr hadn't come by in days. Ellis's teeth chattered, nails digging crescent moons into his wrists. His throat was dry, like sand, and his stomach had gone from growling to an empty ache that hurt but made no noise. He was going to die here. He'd already let Llyr bind him, why wouldn't Llyr feed him or water him? What use is a dead servant? 

The door finally creaks open and Llyr approaches with a bowl in hand. He sets it on the ground. 

"Come, pet, drink. If you're good I'll even feed you." 

A chance. Ellis perks up, crawling over. His hands are behind him. Llyr wants him to drink like a dog. He's to thirsty to care, lapping at the water. 

Llyr laughs. It's a beautiful, if cold sound, and Ellis wonders if there's something wrong with him because somehow, he already loves the beautiful blond man before him.


End file.
